The Auburn Haired Girl
by AnnanBear
Summary: Rhiannon Smith...former student of Bauxbatons and now a student of Hogwarts, who would've thought blowing up a toilet could lead to the most amazing and horrific experiences of her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all really like this new fan fiction! I thought that as it is a new year I should give writing a go again! Any constructive criticism is appreciated as well as reviews. Also updates probably aren't going to be very frequent with school being a very busy term but it's half term soon so I should be able to get a big chunk of writing done then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did there would be more scenes with Draco Malfoy!

Chapter One

My auburn hair flew wildly around me hitting me in the face as I waited for my train to arrive, I was taking the early train to Kings Cross from my home in the Devon countryside, just a few miles outside Dartmouth. The train station was the sort where nobody got on and nobody got off, most people would take no notice to it. Unless you were me, the one person crazy enough to leave at god knows what hour in the morning to get on a train to London. The journey involved several stops and a change over in Exeter.

My Mother and Father hadn't come with me because Father doesn't like leaving the house in fear of being caught by Death Eaters. Father was once a supporter of You Know Who before he met my Mother who managed to convince him to give up the dark arts. As you can imagine You Know Who did not take this lightly and holds a serious grudge against our family. Father gave up the dark arts just days before the tragedy of the Potter family and is glad he wasn't a part of it. Sometimes he screams during the night Mother says that she can't take it anymore, it terrifies her, and me. When I was a child he would tell me stories of how a little boy had defeated You Know Who, that boy was Harry Potter, he was my childhood idol despite him apparently being the same age as me. I saw this young boy as a hero who saved the world as many other young wizards did.

I was transferring to Hogwarts for my fourth year because I was kicked out of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Hogwarts was always a second choice but my Mother wanted me to go to a foreign school in hopes that I wouldn't be around my childhood friends and thought that it would straighten me out. Apparently it didn't turn out like she hoped as I was kicked out because I made the bathrooms on the second floor explode...accidentally on purpose (sorry but I'm really not sorry). I sent one of the toilet seats to my head of year and even tied a blue bow around it and wrote a letter of apology to go with it. But Madame Maxime doesn't like me that much and decided that I was causing too much trouble and expelled me from the school and I quote "Rhiannon is a lively and enthusiastic student, but her personality might not be suited to this school." But you see I'm actually quite bright, I'm rather smart in fact I've never failed my exams and I usually pass with flying colours, I just don't put my intelligence to good use.

I was so deep in my thoughts about life that I hadn't noticed my train arrive, I entered the middle coach and was greeted with silence, the train was barely occupied except for an old lady knitting and a businessman typing away that his expensive computer. Mother won't let my buy a computer she thinks they are useless muggle devices which will only cause us trouble. But Mother was brought up in a muggle hating environment so I don't mind if she says no to these things. I know that in the wizarding world nobody has that sort of thing. But she did let me purchase a mobile phone so that I could keep in contact with my best friend Eliza who shared a dorm with me back at Beauxbatons.

I carried my medium sized brown trunk over to the luggage rack that was in the corner, it had my name sewn into the front so I wouldn't lose it. My owl, Imogen, had already flew to Hogwarts and would probably be very lonely until I went and fed her. I think she just loves me for the food. Imogen is an Australian Barking Owl, she has massive yellow eyes the size of saucers. Mother thinks she's a beast but I think Imogen is a darling. My carry on bag was a small leather satchel with tassels around the pockets. It carried my two books, my phone and my wand, my head phones were in my pocket. My wand is one of my most treasured possessions, it's 12" and made of chestnut with a core of a unicorn hair. I sat down on a window seat so that I could admire the views and I plugged in my head phones so I could listen to music.

I spent my 1 hour train ride wisely...admittedly I was sleeping for half of it and listening to music for the other half. After the change at Exeter the train was filled to bursting point, most people looked like they were going to work and a few looked like ordinary pedestrians. There was a man in his mid thirties asleep next to me and was snoring quite loudly. As the train stopped most people made a beeline for the luggage rack and others to the door. I decided to stay where I was and wait for everyone to leave, I'm not the biggest fan of crowds they make m quite anxious and nervous. That''s another thing about me, I sometimes have panic attacks not often though maybe only once or twice a year. Mother doesn't know why but Father thinks it's because I've grown up in a sheltered environment and am always hiding from Death about three minutes the train had mostly cleared, I made my way over to the exit and grabbed my trunk on my way out.

The platforms around me were busy and I had to push and shove to reach the platform, when I arrived I saw a family of red heads, a girl with frizzy hair and a black haired boy chatting about Muggles.

"It's rather troublesome with all these Muggles here, it would be so much easier if the platform was somewhere else, imagine the difference it would make." The frizzy haired girl said. I followed them since I was certain that they must be going to Hogwarts. I pulled the sleeves of my grey cardigan over my hands, because despite being September it was still quite cold in London. At least it was cold compared to Devon. I was wearing a blue polo shirt that was tucked into black jean shorts, I also wore my favourite pair of converse. They were purple with a zip down the side; all my jackets were packed in my trunk so I was chilly without them. My hair was flowing down my back in loose curls, it nearly reached my waistline when it was straight but I barely ever had time to do anything with it and most of the time I wasn't bothered. But it was really annoying when it went frizzy.

We reached a pillar which had 10 on a sign on the right hand side and 9 on the left, a girl with frizzy hair took a run at the barrier and passed straight through! The others followed suit, the only person left was a girl with ginger hair, she looked slightly younger than me.

"Wait, excuse me!" I called just as she was about to run through the barrier.

"Yes," she said politely. "How can I help you?"

"I'm new to Hogwarts and I don't really know how all this" I gestured to the barrier, "works."

"Oh, it's quite simple really, you just run into the barrier at a decent speed, I guess you saw the others do it do you probably get the gist" she explained before flipping her hair and running into the barrier and like the others she passed straight through.

"Right, I guess it's my turn now" I whispered to myself. I took a step back and ran, it was terrifying, I honestly thought I was going to crash into the pillar.

I opened my eyes which I hadn't noticed where closed, before my stood a red steam train named the Hogwarts Express. All the first years were overly excited and to be honest so was I, I gave my trunk to one of the men in red, gold and black uniforms (everyone was doing it so I guessed I was doing the right thing.

I stepped aboard the train just as the clock struck 11, it startled me slightly. Since I was later than I had expected so most of the compartments were full. One of the compartments was empty so I sat down on one of the seats and got an issue of 'The Daily Prophet.' I read about Death Eaters growing in numbers and how they destroyed one of the bridges in London. An old lady pushed a trolley and opened the door to my compartment. "Anything from the trolley dear?" She asked.

"3 liquorice wands and a pumpkin pasty please."

"That will be 1 galleon and a sickle"

I handed her the money and ate my pasty in peace, I was saving my liquorice wands till the evening so I could have a midnight feast.

I was fully aware that I would have to be sorted into one of the four houses. Mother and Father both where in Slytherin and want me to also be in Slytherin. To be honest I want to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Slytherin to please my parents and Ravenclaw because they where known for there intelligence.

It was getting dark and I took this as a sign to get changed into my robes, Mother had sent our house elf Bubbles to get my school supplies since we where away in France most if the Holidays visiting relatives. My Grandparents on my Mothers side live in Southern France.

My robes consisted of a black skirt, grey jumper, white shirt with a Hogwarts tie, grey socks, black shoes and Hogwarts cloak. It was quite a boring uniform compared to what we had at Beauxbatons but this was a lot more comfy. The train came to a gradual stop at the station, there was a tall man with a scruffy beard calling for all first years.

I felt really awkward walking with all the tiny first years to the boats, but hey what could I do other than not show my face and bend my knees to try and look smaller. I was in a boat with a young boy who just wouldn't stop talking about his family it was cute but honestly really annoying.

The castle was amazing with its tall turrets and great archways. It was an impressive sight especially because of the exact reflection of the castle on the lake. Once the boats had reached the docks we had to climb hundreds of steps up to the Great Hall. An old Professor (who I later learnt was called Professor Mc Gonagall) met us at the top of the stairs. She had grey hair and glasses as well as a tall hat.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."* She explained.

She opened the doors to the Great Hall, there where five tables, four for students and one for the teachers. Candles floated in the air and the ceiling looked like the night sky! I got some funny looks but I just rolled with it.

We all lined up with a chair and a hat in front of us. The Professor called out names and one by one each first year was sorted into there new house by the sorting hat.

"Joining us this year in her fourth year is former Beauxbatons student Rhiannon Smith"

I walked up to the chair and sat down as the hat was placed on my head.

"Where shall I put you? Intelligent enough for Ravenclaw but your parents don't want you in Ravenclaw." said the hat.

"What about Gryffindor?"

"Please no! My parents would disown me" I whispered angrily.

"How about Hufflepuff…no, no that wouldn't work you're too intelligent for that" The hat whispered to himself.

"Ok then how about Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the slow updates but school is mega busy so here we go another chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas feel three to let me know. :-) As always a review would be appreciated! Please let me know if there are any mistakes as I'm not the best at grammar or spelling. Thanks for reading and enjoy! And yes I did steal some lines from the movie! I had to use the movie cause I don't have my books at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Alexa and Rhiannon.**

The table to my far left erupted in cheers, they wore silver and green robes and green banners with a snake on them hanged above the table. The millions of floating candles that shone like brilliant stars twinkled away as I slowly walked towards the table and sat down with the students that looked roughly my age. I sat in-between a girl with long black hair and a pale face, her skin was like that of a china doll and a foreign sounding boy with tanned skin. The boy turned to look at me and introduced himself.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, pureblood, same year as you"

"Rhiannon, well I guess you already know that…" I tripped over my words trying to find a suitable thing to say to him. I ducked my head and looked down to my hands which were placed on my lap. "It's very nice to meet you Blaise" I whispered smiling a small smile at him. The girl on my right turned to me, she gave me a warm smile before introducing herself.

"I'm Alexa Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you have a great time here at Hogwarts!" Alexa said with a massive smile on her face. She was the type of person I'd usually avoid mostly due to her hyper activeness. I'm usually friends with the quite people despite my joking behaviour. I smiled back anyway.

Dumbledore stood up and made his way towards the owl podium, "Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well…"

An old man with straggly black hair rushed into the room and towards Dumbledore. They muttered a few words before the man rushed back out of the room again

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!"

Whispers and gasps filled the hall, most of us had some knowledge of the contest mostly from books or our parents.

"For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later and now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Bauxbatons Academy of Magic and there headmistress Madame Maxime!"

This shocked and I saw many familiar faces in the audience, they strutted there way in-between the tables producing butterflies and looking as delicate as ever. I did not miss the glare Madame Maxime sent me when she spotted me.

"And now our friends from the North the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Egor Karkaroff!"

Rows of tall boys in burgundy uniforms marched down the aisle doing tricks with their staffs and then entering in front of their Head Master was Viktor Krum a very popular Quidditch player, many people turned to look at him and muttered away to each other.

Dumbledore then told us that no one over the age of 17 could enter the tournament which caused cries of outrage from the other tables and some of the Slytherin tables. I on the other hand to not want to be doing something as dangerous as that in my spare time.

The students began to settle at our tables and to my disappointment Eliza wasn't here and it is unlikely for her to miss something like this!

Suddenly in a burst of colour every type of food imaginable appeared on the tables, turkey, gammon, roast potatoes, the whole thing! It was amazing like something out of the magazines I always see in the shops. Mother and Father never cook like this at home, in fact they don't actually cook at all, we have two house elves that run the house but even then our meals are never spectacular. I took a plate and shovelled food on to my plate, I'll admit to taking a rather large amount of roast potatoes and and pigs in blankets. The foreign students weren't really mixing with us and decided to keep to their own circle of friends and I don't blame them either.

Conversation flowed easily around me but it felt like I wasn't even there. Alexa decided to stop this and started to talk to me.

"So Rhiannon you're from Beauxbatons, I heard it's lovely there, rather high class. Like some sort of mansion"

"I enjoyed it but I never fit in well with other girls in my year, most of them were just pretty girls who only cared about looks and money, I'm not into that kind of thing, I've always been the one who was told of for wearing dirty shoes or getting mud on my blouse" I replied, it was so true nearly all my 'friends' only cared about what they were wearing, how short their skirts should be and all that jazz, you have no idea how often they would get told of for rolling up their skirts and if they saw a speck of dirt they would probably run.

"But I guess you find girls like that everywhere, they're difficult to avoid, Hogwarts most definitely has those girls, not to mention cocky, arrogant guys" Said Alexa.

We chatted and ate to our hearts content, it was awkward at first but then we started to get along better and chat about everyday life. However Blaise on the other hand just sat there awkwardly for the whole evening occasionally talking to some of the other boys. After the main course a massive array of puddings and sweet treats appeared on the table. The first thing that caught my eye was a huge chocolate cake which looked delicious and rich. I ended up going for the chocolate cake with a big dollop of cream on top.

"Come on, we better get going now" Alexa said, a slow trickle of people had began to leave the great hall. We stood up and surprisingly Blaise came with us. We were walking down a set of stairs when Blaise started to speak.

"Alexa have you seen Draco at all this evening? I haven't heard from him all Summer"

"I think he was sitting with Pansy, why would you have heard from him? It's not like you two have ever gotten on with each other! Plus he's not likely to be speaker much after all the drama at the world cup!" Alexa explained.

"Of course he won't be speaking much, he has so much to deal with to do with his Father but a letter would be nice!"

The two continued to bicker about this 'Draco' as we continued the walk to the Slytherin dormitories. Of course I was aware of the events at the World cup they had sent my Father into panic, he was terrified that You-Know-Who would be calling on him again. As was I to be honest, it is honestly terrifying to live in a house in constant fear of death. As much as we try to live a normal life at home there is always a lingering fear that everyday might be your last.

I followed the other two whilst paying attention to the pictures on the walls. I was trying to get a vague idea of where we were going so I wouldn't get lost, a left here, a right by the picture of the girl in a red dress…

After what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes we descended down the final staircase to reach the dungeons. The air was colder and less welcoming down here, there almost a thin layer of fog on the floor, it smelt damp and dirty and the walls were dripping with water forming small puddles. We reached a small section of wall that was slightly cleaner than the rest, if I was walking by here I would have completely overlooked it, I only stopped because Alexa and Blaise stopped.

"Rhiannon I hereby welcome you to the Slytherin Common Room!" Alexa said enthusiastically.

Blaise stepped forward and with a clear voice said: "Pureblood." As he said the word the bricks started shifting and twisting to create an entrance that looked into the common room.

When we stepped forward a wave of heat hit me, it was a pleasant change to the cold damp dungeons. The Common Room was mainly green and was complimented well by the silver embellishments. Green armchairs were dotted around the room and were all situated around the many fireplaces that surrounded the room, black leather sofas which lay low to the ground and were emerald green button tufted were also found in the room. Several windows with silver frames looked out onto the lake and the sound of the water lapping against the walls gave the room a rather relaxing feel. Intricate tapestried hung on either side of what seemed to be the main fireplace. on the mantlepiece of that fire piece was a skull which was old and in the process of rotting away.

When we walked into the room the two immediately went over to the group of people that were seated round the main fireplace. They all seemed to be engaged in light hearted conversation and didn't show us any attention when we entered the room. Blaise stepped towards them and cleared his throat.

"Guys, this is Rhiannon, the new girl in our year, pureblood of course" Said Blaise, they all mumbled there "hello's" then went back to their conversation. Blaise took the only remaining seat and slipped into the conversation whilst me an Alexa stood there awkwardly.

"Soooo…do you want to go up to our room?" Asked Alexa.

"I'm up for that" I replied.

I followed her to the left and up a short staircase and through a door to what seemed to be the girls dorms. The room had four single four post beds each surrounded by emerald green curtains which were currently held back. Next to each bed was a bed side table and our trunks were sitting at the end of our beds. On either side of the window which was looking into the lake were two wardrobes on each side and t on either side of the door were two desks again two on each side. It was a really spacious room compared to the cramped ones we had at Beauxbatons. The two beds on the left side on the room already had stuff laid out on them and opened trunks at the end of the beds so Alexa and I took the ones on the right side. I chose the bed closest to the door this is a habit I've had since I was a child and it meant that if a quick escape was needed I was right by the door.

I immediately started unpacking my trunk and hanging items of clothing up in my wardrobe. I hadn't taken that many things with me as Mother could always send me things by owl if it was necessary. My desk was quickly filled with books and folders to prepare for the oncoming school work which was about to come and in my bed side table was my diary and tablets for anxiety. Alexa was unpacking her stuff as well and when we where both just about to finished a girl with short black hair and a small face popped her head round the door.

"We thought we should let you know that you can come down if you want, we don't want to exclude you or anything like that, oh and by the way I'm Pansy" She said before rushing back to the common room to join the others. Me and Alexa looked at each other before I gave a shrug.

"Why not, lets be honest we've got nothing else to do" I stated and we both headed for the common room.

When we got there Pansy gave us a smile and beckoned us over to them, I walked over and sat next to her on the sofa.

"So Rhiannon what did you do to get kicked out of Beauxbatons?" Pansy asked.

"Firstly, how do you even know about that I've not even spoken to anyone about it yet! And secondly it may have involved a bathroom…and a ton of explosives." I said shyly with a blush covering the apples of my cheeks.

"Sounds dangerous and rather childish couldn't you think of anything with a tad more…I don't know finesse?" A boy with white blond hair styled perfectly and piercing silver eyes said. He was undoubtably handsome and clearly a Malfoy. I swear Father has mentioned them sometime.

"Well what can I say? Draco I presume?"

"Indeed, nice meeting you, anyway how do we all feel about the Triwizard Tournament?"

We all chatted for ages and it was clear to me that Draco was sort of the leader of the group wether he agreed to it or not. Gradually as the night crept on the fire began to die and we all started to drift off to our rooms, Alexa and I being some of the last to go, Draco was clearly going to be the last.


End file.
